Mysterious Past
by Lemonade.Tricia
Summary: Another new kid came to the little quiet mountain town in Colorado. She is intelligent, beautiful, skilled, strong and great at everything. Maybe too great. Will her unknown mysterious past surface? Her name is Ashley M. Villamont, a teen with secrets. Rated T for Language. I will try to update ASAP. Check my profile for more info.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **  
><strong>MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! I hope you guys enjoy this story. I recommend you reading my sister's story as well! Her name is . I really like her storyline. Oh and please tell me how American school system works too.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **  
><strong>I do not own South Park but I want to but I do own all the OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley Villamont's Point of View<p>

I am in my new room. It was very peaceful, just the way I want it. My boxes piled up in a corner. My room was very white. White walls, white tiles, white door and white windows, the only thing that isn't white is my gold shiny doorknob on the door.

I grabbed one of my boxes named –NECESSITIES- . It didn't took long until I finished, since it was only few. You must be very surprised for I think like an adult yet I'm only five. My parents made me think I was a magnet for mischief, that's why I seclude myself from others. I still don't have any clue why. Well maybe some clues, but still the mystery is left unsolved.

My parents are perfectly normal humans. They can use guns like a boss, do martial arts but aside from that they are indeed normal humans. I went to get my box named –CLOTHES-. Usually, five year old children would cry and let their parents do the unpacking but my parents aren't home and I don't want our maids and butlers touch my stuff.

I heard my stomach growling. "I'll just finish this later." I mumbled to myself.

It's a good thing I can cook omelets, a skill I learned last week. Most of the time, I would let our chef cook for me but I guess it was a good way to pass time. It was almost afternoon, they haven't returned.

We just moved here in Canada, moving wasn't rare in my days. I finished cooking my omelet, it was slightly burned but it looked delicious. I sat down and put the omelet on a plate. As I was about to put a spoon in my mouth, someone knocked very hard on the door.

I turned my attention to it, curious and a bit scared of what's behind until Frank, my father's most loyal assistant put a hand in front of me signing me to back off.

"Who's behind?" I asked my voice trembling with fear. "Madame Lily please take Ms. Ashley to her room and wait for my order." Frank said calmly. Madame Lily was my favorite Maid. .

"What's happening Lily-chan?" I asked her. I picked up the usage of –chan, -sama, and –kun during our stay in Japan last year. "They're looking for you again." Lily replied with sad eyes. She carried me in her hands to upstairs, in my room to be exact.

I asked my dad once why they were following me but he only replied; "Because you're special." "Lily-chan you promised to teach me how to fight right?" I asked her once we arrived at my room. "I promise. When you're six years old, I'll teach you." She replied with a bright smile. "Tomorrow is my birthday!" I cheered.

Sometimes I envy Lily. Who wouldn't? She has long flowing blonde hair to her hips, big blue bubbly eyes; doll face and the maid-sama outfit completed it. I heard Lily's beeper go off. She took it and pressed one of the buttons.

"It's safe, it's just her parents." I heard Frank with a sigh. I quickly went downstairs and was greeted by mom and dad. "Mom! Dad! I missed you guys!" I practically screamed as I hug them. They were gone for almost a week.

"We have a gift for you! But you have to open it tomorrow or if you want midnight." Dad said as he gave me cheeky grin. He handed me a medium sized box wrapped in a snowflake gift wrapper. I love winter. I was born on December 25 you know?

The day pretty much was me playing Piano tiles on my phone and unpacking my stuff. I ate dinner and went to sleep. After a few hours… RIIINGG! My alarm went off.

12:00 am. Of course I'd set it.

I went to get the box dad gave me. It contained a pistol gun. I learned a lot about guns lately. Even though it was dangerous, somehow I felt happy like I wanted to have one. I happily went to bed and sleep with the gun under my bed.

* * *

><p>4 years later…<p>

I am 10 years old now. Those five years of training with my parents and Lily really paid off. I was fierce, bold, strong not to mention intelligent; I didn't let anyone near me because dad said one of them might be a spy of the organization we were up against: The Hostiles.

We moved here in Spain 5 months ago because one of the hostiles found out I was in France. Right now I'm cleaning the first gun I got from my parents and shining the foldable sword Lily gave me.

"Ashley dinner's ready!" I saw Lily peek from my door. "Coming Lily-chan!" I shouted back. I went downstairs to get dinner but what I saw was not what I was expecting…

Lily is all bloody and on the floor. Beside her was a man with the hostile mask. He threw a bloody axe. I gasped and ran up my room almost getting hit by the axe he threw. I went inside my room, tripled locked it and I searched for my beeper.

I searched for my bag but I didn't find it. Why are the other staffs on a day off today? Of all dates, why the hell now? "Of all times why now?!" I screamed out of panic and frustration. He started to chop my door down.

"The fuck?! Where are you?!" I practically screamed and then I saw my beeper at my table. "There you are!" I screamed as I took the beeper but as I got it the man already chopped down my door. He started swinging his axe like a retard not hitting me at all.

Since I was small, I slipped between his feet and went downstairs. I pressed the emergency button. "What is the pass code?" My beeper asked. "Stupid shit." I mumbled as I pressed the numbers.

"Young Diamond , just come so nobody will get hurt." The masked man said those words like a crazy man. The hostiles kept calling me as Young Diamond , I don't know why.

I was about to press the last number until he held my hand and his face was very near me. I wanted to cry but I won't, I promised to be brave no matter what! I stared in his eyes just for desperate measures. His eyes were dark, dark as the night. Note to self: Black eyes.

I snapped myself back to reality. "Let me go!" I screamed. He was chuckling manically. Since I was kind of strong I tried to loosen his grip and I was successful in doing so. I made a break for it running to the nearest abandoned place.

As I was running, I finally pressed the last button. "He isn't following me." I mumbled between my panting. I reached the park and I was exhausted. I wonder why he didn't bother to follow me. Wait, Lily! I ran back to my former house, shouting and screaming.

I hate how people here don't give a fuck what's happening outside their god damn house. "LILY-CHAN! LILY-CHAN!" I screamed as I approached the door. "Lily-cha-?" I was cut off. The masked hostile man was in front our door. I forgot about him. "Shit." I whispered.

I was about to punch his face until he revealed behind him. Lily's behind him. He held Lily's hair as he pointed a gun in her chest. The masked man chuckled. "I'll count one to three. Come with me and your precious Lily-chan won't get hurt." He said with a threatening mock tone, his dark selfish eyes meeting my dark blue eyes.

This has got to be the worst Hostile encounter yet. "1!" He started counting being followed with a giggle. Oh shit. Oh shit. I stared into Lily's sky blue eyes, begging for an answer. I saw her eyes filled with tears saying "No".

But Lily's the only one who understood me; I just can't leave her to die for my sake. "2!" The man counted once more. I started to pull my hair and close my eyes in madness. "NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" I screamed begging him not to do it. I was about to say I would go with him but suddenly Lily spoke.

"Don't let him fool you. Remember, you are special. The Hostiles don't deserve someone so special." Lily tried to speak but I know she was in a lot of pain. I didn't hear a gunshot but I saw Lily's chest. Her chest was pierced with the bullet of the Silenced gun.

"Thank you for making my life happy." Lily said her last words before she fell, her face flat on the floor. "3…" The man said calmly. "Should've come with me, Young Diamond." The man said bored as he gave a crazy laugh.

"You jerk!" I said as I revealed behind me the foldable sword I grabbed at my room to get my beeper. I was about to slice his head off until I heard the Villamont siren. The masked hostile widened his eyes.

"Until we meet again, Young Diamond." He said as he fled the scene. I didn't bother to follow him. I just ran to Lily's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Lily." I said hugging her body until everything went black.

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

"LILY-CHAN!" I cried and sobbed at her coffin. "Don't leave me!" I kept screaming. I was broke. I didn't have anything to be celebrating about. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Usually, I would swat it away but now I don't care. I just wanted Lily back. People started to stare at me but who the fuck cares?

"Dear…" Mom said. "She's gone! She's gone and I didn't do anything about it!" I screamed not taking my eyes off Lily's lifeless body. "Ashley…" Mom said as she tried to comfort me. "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME ASHLEY! ONLY LILY CAN SAY THAT!" I practically screamed at my parents. "No, you didn't. At least you made her happy through her life." Dad suddenly spoke up. "Train me." I said sounding serious as I turned to them.

"Train?" Mom asked being a retard. They know what I fucking mean. "I can't let the hostiles do this anymore. I know you guys have trained me but I need more training please. Give me simple missions too." I said holding back the tears. "Fine, there will be a delivery of weapons tonight. Get it. Frank can assist you." Dad gave up with a sigh. "Thank you." I whispered as I hugged both of my parents.

* * *

><p>3 years later…<p>

"Hello, South Park, Colorado." I whispered as I got out of my limo and marched to my new room.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>

**Tragic past… And so fucking short! Remember, Newbie! I'm not really good at writing these shits. Sadly, I will not do shippings like Candy (Cartman x Wendy), Style (Stan x Kyle) or any other made up ships. Of course Stendy (Stan x Wendy) is here, since it was an original ship. (BUT WILL IMMEDIATELY END) Please review and put as your fave! I'm a grade 6 student so I'm kind of busy with school like my sister. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Impression

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SCHOOL WAS HOLDING ME AND I WAS LOSING INSPIRATION! PROJECTS, ASSIGNMENTS, ACTIVITIES AND TESTS! GO ON! TELL ME HOW I'LL BE ABLE TO DO IT IN A WEEK! SORRY THOUGH! TOO STRESSED! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I WAS ACTING LIKE TWEEK THESE PAST FEW DAYS! SHOUTING TOO MUCH PRESSURE AT SCHOOL. ONWARDS WITH CHAPTER 1! GRAB A BREAD BUN AND READ CHAPTER 1!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Impressions<p>

Eric Cartman's Point of View

Here I am with poor boy waiting for the freaking bus to arrive. When we were in the 4th grade, it would be here by 6:10 am. What does 7th grade make any difference? It's 6:30 and the bus isn't here. "Jesus Christ! Where is the fucking bus?!" I mumbled out of frustration.

The poor boy was atleast a feet away from me. Don't want the poor germs on me wouldn't I? The Jewish faggot came unusually quiet. "Hey Jew." I greeted. "Shut up fatass. Not in the mood." He hissed as he rubbed his temples. What's his deal? He just went back to his usual place.

The hippie then came singing happily. Fag. "Hey guys!" He greeted. He seems happy and tranquil today. But when he turned his head- "Oh My gawd! Stan, the king has been bullied!" I started to scream. Stan's fruity and kind face disappeared and instead, replaced by an angered expression. He had a pretty bad bruise in his cheek. It was all blue and bulgy.

"Shut up Fatass! You don't even know what happened! And I wasn't bullied!" Stan was all red. He took my collar and raised his fist, ready to punch the shit out of me. I was crying tears of joy as I chuckle between them. He looked like a clown! Oh God! "You're not even worth it…" I heard him mumbled as he put me back on the ground.

"Look like the fags has some sand in their vaginas!" I chuckled as I whispered it to myself. Kenny looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Hey Cartman, have you heard of the-" He muffled as he went near me but was quickly cut off. "Kinny! Did you take a bath?! I know you're poor but no indoor plumbing? What a shithole!" I cut off. Seriously, he smelled like he was poured on 2 pounds of makeup.

"Wha?" He just replied lamely. "Kenny,did you use Karen's perfume?" Stan said interrupting my poor trashing glory. "No! Princess Kenny accidentally poured it on me!" He said as he raised his hands in defense. "Yeah right!" I said as I rolled my eyes in disgust.

BEEPP!

Finally, the bus came. Took it long enough! I quickly took board, leaving the three fags in the process. Need some alone time. But when I turned around and saw my seatmate. "Oh God…" It was WENDY fucking TESTABURGER! Hope she shuts up for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Kyle Broflovski's Point of View<p>

Okay, maybe I was a little mean on Cartman. I mean no! I'm supposed to be mean to him. Anyways, I've been acting like this ever since of the problem I got back home. It's just that-

"Kyle! It's boarding time!" Stan called out to me, snapping me out of my little world. "Coming Stan!" I yelled as I hurriedly board the bus. I sat with Stan like always. "Bro, what's been bothering you?" Stan asked obviously worried.

"I should be asking you too. What's with the bruise?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I asked you first!" Stan protested and bus moved. "Fine, it's just mom and dad has been fighting. It was about dad not caring about Aunt Kate." I started. "Dad has the case of how Mr. Stotch killed Aunt but he lost."

~FLASHBACK!~

"I hereby declare that Mr. Stotch is not guilty!" the judge addressed and hit his hammer. "Aunt Kate…" I mumbled. "Let's go Kyle!" Mom ordered and pulled me from court along with Ike and dad. The Stotchs were rejoicing. I would be happy for Butters but Aunt Kate was super nice and cool, she even taught me basic Math tricks!

When we got home, mom just sat on the couch and sobbed quietly. "Sheila…" Dad started. "This is all your fault! If you did your best then we would've proven him guilty!" Mom yelled. "Why do you care so much?!" Dad kind of raised his voice there. A nine year old Ike is watching. Do my parents have any care towards us? "She was the only one in your fucking family who cared about me!" Mom spat back.

"Uhh… Mom?" I interrupted…

~End of Flashback~

"Then what happened?" Stan asked, his dark ocean-like eyes full of curiosity. "GET OUT! " the cranky bus driver yelled at us. Like always… We stepped out of the bus. Hope this day brightens me.

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick's Point of View<p>

Okay, I did put on the perfume for a reason. It was because I learned that whores like it.

~FLASHBACK~

"Where is my Princess Kenny costume?" I muffled as I searched my messy cabinet. "Got it!" I squealed as I put it on. After I finished, I stared at a perfume I picked up on the road and gave it to Karen as a gift. "One little spray won't hurt right Karen?" I whispered to myself. After I sprayed it, I went outside and took a long walk.

"Hey hottie!" A random whore girly voice spoke behind me. "Want some fun? By the way you smell awesome!"

I turned around and she gasped in shock. She must've mistaken me for a boy (which I technically am but in a current girl form). Weak.

"Umm.. later slut!" she chimed and ran as fast as she could. Talk about embarrassment!

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Yup, that is pretty much it. I removed my hood to add more hottie effect. Hope this works.

* * *

><p>Stan Marsh's Point of View<p>

Okay, I got my bruise from my idiotic dad. You heard that right. But he didn't mean it. He was just on the usual rampage but when he threw the vase at mom it hit me instead.

The whole vase impact was on my face! Luckily, it only gave me a bruise.

"Will you continue Kyle? I wanna know what happened next!" I whined. I'm such a baby.

"Not now…" Kyle replied through gritted teeth. His emerald eyes were darting to a girl. That girl is my girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger.

"Stan, next time you sit by me! Cartman is really mean." She said as she embraced my arm. "Please?" she said pouted.

I turned my attention to Kyle, whose eyes were full of "Dude! Stand for yourself!" "Don't you wanna hear my story?" "Can't believe you're choosing her over your best friend." And other stuffs like that.

"Ummm… Maybe next time?" I said my voice shaking in fear of-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT TIME?! YOU DICKFACE! DO YOU HAVE A GIRL? YOU'RE CHEATING ME, AREN'T YOU?! TELL ME! TELL ME!" she started to yell.

"Umm.." I said calmly as I could. "YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS. IS. OVER!" she spat and walked away.

"Again…" Kyle finished. "Hey, atleast you stood up!" he added trying to comfort me. "You know what? For once, I won't care." I stood straight. Just then, a limo stopped in front of us. As the limo stopped, Kenny and Cartman went to look who the hell own this as well.

Maybe it's Token! "TOKEN, BRO!" I greeted as I marched down the limousine to welcome the dark-skinned man.

"Stan I don't think that's To-" Kyle was cut off as the limo opened its door.

A pale-skinned girl with her black hair in a bun, letting down one side bangs covering 1/8 of her face in a grey jacket with a tortoise scarf with skinny jeans and fuzzy grey boots with shiny diamonds stepped out with an eyebrow raised.

In short, a hot girl stepped out the limo.

"Who the hell is Token?" the girl asked in a fierce way. Her voice isn't high pitched like other girls. We would say she has a moderate voice.

"Ummm… I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I managed to say. "She looks like…" I heard Cartman whisper, I just didn't caught the last part.

"What the hell are you whispering about?" she asked in a very questioning fierce way but not the threatening way. "Ah… nothing…" Cartman blurted with a sigh. "You better spill it…" she said as she went near Cartman.

"Look here fatass. I just came here and I hope no one is saying things about me…" she explained calmly. Her eyes are dark ocean blue like mine.

"Just forget about it and I'm not fat!" Cartman spat.

"Whatever. Can you show me to the principal's office?" she asked her eyes exploring the school.

"Why?" Kyle asked. He had a nerve to ask a random girl?! Where's the shy and intelligent Broflovski I know? He should know her kind of girl shouldn't be questioned.

As I expected, she shot a glare but it quickly melted. "Just please." She replied.

She really does know how to make a first impression. Hope she doesn't act like this until the end of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AGAIN. DID I MADE THEIR TRAITS AND ACTIONS RIGHT? ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR WAITING… I DID MY BEST TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER… **

**A REALLY CORNY IDEA ON KENNY. :3  
>SHOULD ASH REMAIN A FIERCE BUT KIND GIRL? OR SHOULD I MAKE HER UNPREDICTABLE?<br>SHOULD I SHIP HER WITH SOMEONE? WHO?**

**I HOPE YOU ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS… IT'LL REALLY HELP A LOT. FEEL FREE TO FAVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE YA!  
>~LemonadeTricia<strong>


	3. Author's Note 1

Author's note:

I need a lot of support on this one.

Please answer the next questions:

Should I ship her with someone? Who?

If you'd like a love triangle tell me!

Please answer, I need your opinions guys...


	4. Chapter 2:Trying to Remember their Names

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I THINK THERE'S ONLY A FEW PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS SHIT BUT I'M STILL CONTINUING IT…**

**READ TO FIND OUT!**

**DRINK SOME MOUNTAIN DEW AND READ CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Trying to Remember their names<p>

Ashley Villamont's Point of view

That fatass boy is really getting on my nerves. I would watch my back if I were him. As we were walking through the noisy corridors, lots of stares were at me. Do I look that intimidating?

Sure my cold dark eyes can pierce any secret through but I'm not that kind of girl. Am I?

I saw two girls. One was dark-haired and was babbling some shit to a curly blonde girl. According to their clothing, they are considered spoiled brats.

How can they couldn't be? The dark head girl was wearing an yellow long pencil skirt, a purple coat, 1-inch heeled school shoes, and a pink beret. Her babbling and posture just kept saying "SPOILED".

The curly blonde girl was wearing a short brown skirt, red coat, and 2-inch school shoes which screamed "BRAT".

They turned around and noticed me staring. I gave them a little glare and they went back to their talking.

" The black haired girl's name is Wendy Testaburger and the blonde's Bebe Stevens if you were wondering." The red poof ball hat boy spoke. I guess he caught me staring at them but hey, he was kind enough to tell me.

I then saw four boys huddled in a corner. One has a black hair covered with a blue chullo hat, blue coat, blue jeans and black shoes. Simple and sophisticated.

The other one is shaking like a leaf. His blonde hair was styled as if he just came from an explosion site. He wore a lime coat (which was buttoned uncorrectly), deep green pants, and black shoes. I noticed he was holding a mug of black coffee, no creamer I assumed.

The other boy has dark skin. Okay, I maybe a racist noticing that characteristic first but he was the only black here, I think. He has a purple shirt with a letter "T" on it, black pants, black hair, and black shoes. Lots of Irony there.

The last one has brunette hair, red, white and blue varsity jacket, blue pants, and the usual black shoes. I caught him wink at me. Dick.

"The blue all clothing guy is Craig Tucker, the twitchy kid is Tweek Tweak, the black guy is Token Black, and the last one is Clyde Donovan." The green ushanka boy explained. Am I on a tour here? Maybe…

"Could you guys skip the first day of school so you guys can tour me? This South Park High is huge. Don't worry I can do shit with the principal" I said it as if it didn't bother me. They suddenly stopped walking and made a sharp turn to me, since I was behind them. They gave cold glares except Kenny, looks like he's willing to cut classes.

"We barely know you and we don't want to skip school just for you little brat." The boy with the green hat spat with a cold glare.

Kyle Broflovski's Point of View

That girl has nerves! "Okay fine geez, Mr. KillJoy." She replied. I rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave me. At last, we arrived in the principal's door. "Anyways, bye and sorry again Mr. KillJoy. Mind if you introduce yourselves?" she asked giving a sweet smile.

"I'm Stan, Stanley Marsh." Stan introduced himself. "I'm Kenny McCormick." Kenny said giving her perverted eyes. She could probably understand him; he took off his hoodie after all. "Eric Theodore Cartman but call me Cartman." Fatass introduced himself as if we're on an interview. "Kyle Broflovski not Mr. KillJoy." I said through gritted teeth. She didn't speak for a moment.

"So that's Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Stanley Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Eric Theodore Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. Did I say it right?" she asked pointing each person.

" I may be underestimating you." Cartman commented.

"Well, see you guys!" she chimed and disappeared behind the door.

"Mysteriously intelligent." I commented.

"Thank you!" I heard a faint sound from the door. "She heard you. Nice hearing." Stan whispered.

"Shit dude! 10 minutes to class!" Cartman said panicking. "Books to locker, now!" I quickly reminded them. We rushed to our lockers. My schedule:

Kyle Broflovski:

7:00-8:00 English  
>8:00-9:00 Science<br>9:00-9:20 Recess  
>9:20-10:20 Math<br>10:20-11:20 History  
>11:20-12:20 Home Economics<br>12:20-1:00 Lunch  
>1:00-1:40 Computer<br>1:40-2:30 Arts/ Health/ P.E./ Music  
>2:30-3:10 Values<br>3:10-3:30 Class Homeroom

I grabbed my English and Science book. Only Stan and I have the same schedule. We have- I'll explain later. "To Class! I'm section B!" Cartman said irritated. Section A has the best students you see and I'm a Section A student. "Me too." Kenny said with a stressed tone. "Stan and I got A." I said pride fully.

"See ya!" Stan said and dragged me to Section A – Grade 7. I checked my lime green watch. "6:57" it said. 3 minutes to spare. I stared at my classroom. Yep, they were right. Only intelligent people are here except for Clyde and Bebe, who used money to bribe their way here. (PROBABLY) Wendy, Token, Butters, Craig, and 3 new students are here.

I quickly took a seat next to Stan. Stan was on the 2nd row, 1st column on the right. I was on the 2nd row, 2nd column on the right. Wendy sat behind Stan, 3rd row, 1st column. Token was behind me 3rd row, 2nd column. Token, the prick that Wendy always exchanges Stan for. What is her deal? Stan is handsome and cool. What more does she want? Wealth?

Craig sat beside me, 2nd row, 3rd column. Butters sat beside Token, 3rd row, 3rd column. "Psst! Kyle!" I heard a small voice whisper. I decided to ignore it.

That girl we met earlier was quite mysterious. Wait! She haven't told us her name!

Ashley Villamont's Point of View

"Is there anything you need Ms. Ashley?" The blonde old lady asked once I finished my response to Broflovski. I grumbled at name she called me. I would yell at her but I need to control my temper for now. "Just Ash please." I said with a sigh.

"Okay, Ms. Ash, What do you need?" she asked once more. "My schedule?" I said thinking she knew why I was here. She handed me a piece of paper with decorative linings. "Make me an excuse letter for being late Ms…" I trailed off not knowing her name. My eyes searched and found a name plate with "Victoria". "Victoria, Ms. Victoria." I quickly added.  
>Great, another name to remember…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND ROYALBLUEBUNNY, KEEP THAT SPOILER TO YOURSELF. SOME OF YOU GUYS WANTED KENNY BUT I DON'T THINK SHE'LL LIKE PERVERTS. AS FOR STAN, WELL YOU'LL SEE IN A FEW CHAPTERS… **

**DID ANY OF YOU WATCHED DISNEY'S BIG HERO 6? IT WAS AMAZING. I WAS THINKING OF MAKING A FANFICTION ABOUT IT BUT I THINK I HAVE TO FINISH THIS GRADE 7 FIRST.**

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT TESTABURGER THAT'S GOING TO BE REALLY UNREAL. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! LOVE YA!**


End file.
